No More
by For My Personal Pleasure
Summary: Everything has gone to hell. No one is sane anymore. Everything is ruined, destroyed, broken. Death is around every corner, in every shadow. Love seems to be the only cure for insanity, for tragedy and death, but what happens if it's not even an option? What if it never was one?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ****CONTAINS ZOMBIES, VIOLENCE, SWEAR/CUSS/BAD WORDS, TWINCEST, YAOI, DEATH, ETC. THIS IS NOT THE AVERAGE LOVEY-DOVEY FANFIC. WILL HAVE DRAMA, SUSPENSE, ROMANCE, a little bit of Angst... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_**Ahem! **_**With that out of the way, hello~ I've been freaking out (fangirl wise, not like a spaz) over zombies. They kick butt and I am here to share with you our Hosts being awesome and fighting them off! If you don't like anything the warning has listed then ****_BEGONE! _****Thank you for visiting~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Kaoru**_

It was hard for Kaoru, the reasonable twin. The twin who either had the answers, or knew how to get them. It was difficult for him to comprehend what was going on. It was almost impossible for him to come to terms with their new twisted reality that they now had to live with. The twisted reality where nothing made sense anymore, where nothing and no one was sane anymore.

His mind was his own personal battle zone. Forget the real world. How could he even begin to cope with what was going on with everything around him if he could barely stand what was going on inside his own head? Fragment thoughts were something he was growing used to now. Flashes of bittersweet memories taunted him, reminding him that he could no longer turn around and go back to the simpler times like he used to when life got to be too much for him - for them.

Of course, it wasn't just the memories of his simple, yet somewhat lonely, childhood that plagued his fluttering mind. Bright, bloody blazes of new memories now scarred his living being. Flickers of mangled corpses and echoes of terrified screams never left him, never granted him with a moment of silence, a moment of peace.

_Peace_, his mind scoffed. _Does such a thing exist anymore?_

Probably not, but who knew? Who had the time anymore to stop and think about whether or not things could settle down and resume a lazy pace like before? No one did. No one had the time. If they did, they were probably dead, probably one of _them_.

It was sad. It was a sad thing to think about. To think about how their world has gone and taken the worst turn towards hell. You were either running for your life, fighting and struggling to survive, or you were dead, eating and tormenting innocent people. Or you could be the original definition of dead - no longer alive, departed from the earth, gone, no more.

_No more_...

The words bounced off the corners of his subconscious. Who was more anyway? Who was ever more to begin with? What did it mean to be more? Did it mean you were important, precious, worth something? What did it mean to be important, precious, or worth something for that matter? What did anything mean? Did anything have a meaning anymore?

Probably, but who knew?

_Not you! _his mind taunted. _You don't know! Do you know anything anymore? Do you even know what's going on now? What's going on with everyone? With Boss? Haruhi? Kyoya-senpai? Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai? What's going on with Hikaru? Your own twin? He's your twin, and you don't even know_-

"Kaoru...Kaoru...Kaoru..."

_You don't even know what's going on with your own brother! How could you? _his subconscious demanded. _How could you do such a thing? You're disgusting, leaving your brother - the one person you hold dearest to you - by himself to defend himself! To defend himself in this new sick, dog-eat-dog world!_

"Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru."

_How could you?! Leave Hikaru by himself! Leave Hikaru! Leave Hikaru! Leave! Leave! Leave!_

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

_Leave Hikaru! By himself! Himself! Leave Hikaru all by himself!_

_"Kaoru!"_

_No more_...

_**Hikaru**_

"Hikaru?"

He watched, nervous and anxious, as the scary glaze that had consumed his brother's eyes slowly dissolved, disappearing from his expression. Pupils dilated, taking in the dark and mind-scarring scene that surrounded them. Lips trembled as they tried to form questions that Hikaru himself has probably already asked the eerie shadows in the corner of their room.

"Hikaru...what the hell happened here?" he asked, unsure. His voice was unsteady, as if he were holding back desperate wails.

He opened his mouth to answer, like he would if they were in any other position, but quickly closed it. He couldn't bring himself to explain to his younger brother what he just did, what he had to do. It was still to fresh in his mind. His muscles were still locked and rigid, his breathing was sharp and shallow. He could still feel each impact rattle his bones like they were a child's toy.

"Never mind that now, Kaoru," Hikaru murmured sternly. "We need to pack a few things, okay? We need to get what we need and go. We can't stay here long, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, he removed his hands that had been resting on his twin's frail shoulders and moved to their closet. From there, he grabbed two backpacks from a shelf and hastily threw them on their bed, moving swiftly around their room, stepping over the red-stained bodies of their old maids. He didn't try to think much about how Kaoru was just standing there where he'd left him in the middle of their room. He didn't want to think about how shaken up and closed off he seemed since this morning.

_Since it happened_.

"C'mon, Kao. Help me pack. It'll take us longer if I have to pack for both of us," Hikaru spoke up once more, using a gentle tone.

Silently, the younger sibling lifted his head, and met his gaze. The sight of once sparkling and glowing eyes now broken and shadowed with fear crushed Hikaru's heart. Not once has he ever seen his perfect little brother so defeated and hopeless, so desperate and scared. It wasn't something he was used to; it wasn't something he ever thought he'd see on his Kaoru.

"Okay, Hikaru," he whispered.

He didn't feel the need to say something else to this. He was just glad that he'd said something and was moving on his own. Carefully watching from the corner of his eye, Hikaru went over to their dresser and began to pull handfuls of his clothes out at a time, tossing them into the backpack that was lying open. Kaoru did the same.

In his head, Hikaru began to go over what they were going to do once they were finished packing. Of course, they didn't just need clothes. He planned on getting a separate bag for food and other necessities. It was obvious that their world has officially gone to hell, and everyone was going to go ballistic now that people were turning on each other. Who wouldn't? Hell, if he didn't have Kaoru, Hikaru was sure that he probably would've joined some sort of psychopathic gang that brutally murdered innocent people at random during these times, like in those TV shows him and Kaoru used to watch.

_Used to_.

Aside from packing, Hikaru didn't really have much clue as to what to do next. Maybe they should go team up with the others, like Tamaki and the other Hosts. It wouldn't be a hard thing to do, considering how they all lived less than a few blocks away from each other. But, if they were to do that, they would risk getting attacked along the way. That, and Tamaki would insist on going to save Haruhi without a doubt.

And that would mean putting Kaoru at risk.

Downstairs, there was a loud crash that startled them both, causing Kaoru to yelp in surprise. Naturally, being the quickest of the two of them, Hikaru placed a hand over his brother's warm, agape mouth to silence him as he listened for more. Though it was difficult to hear over his quickened heartbeat and Kaoru's frightened whimpers, he was able to pick up something. Vaguely, he could make out the faint sounds of feet shuffling and muffled groans.

"Kaoru," he barely whispered, "you have to be extremely quiet, okay? Can you do that? You can't make a single - _not a single _- peep, alright?" His eyes searched the timid ones that mirrored his own.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he didn't wait for an answer. Hikaru withdrew his hand, moving to zip up both of their backpacks. Kaoru was beginning to shake uncontrollably, but he managed to hold back the fearful cries that Hikaru knew all too well of. Instead of breaking down like both of them wanted to, he scooped up his own bag and did the same before looping his arms through the straps.

"What now?" Kaoru mouthed to him, gulping quietly.

Stumbling, the older twin made his way back to their ajar closet, grabbing a much smaller bag. With it in one hand, he slipped the other bag onto his back.

Ignoring his brother's question, he asked, "Do you remember the only time Dad ever yelled at us, Kaoru?"

The younger nodded with a confused look. "Yes, we were playing with his shotgun that we found. We were pretending to be soldiers, but, Hikaru. What does that have anything to do with our situation right now?"

"I want you to go get it."

"What?" Kaoru blinked, shaking his head roughly from side to side. "Hikaru, _no_. What about you? What are you going to do?"

Hikaru flashed his signature smirk. "I'm gonna go downstairs to the-"

"Hikaru, _no_."

"-kitchen and get us some food," he finished as if Kaoru hadn't said a word.

"Are you insane?" Kaoru cried quietly. "Who knows what's downstairs? Didn't you hear that crash?"

"Yes, that's why _I'm_ going and you aren't."

"That's not fair! What if you get hurt?"

The older brother sighed. "I won't. Just go get Dad's gun and meet me at the top of the stairs."

Hikaru moved to head to the door, brushing past Kaoru, who was processing this a bit slower than usual. Though Hikaru maybe have quicker reflexes, Kaoru's mind has always been able to react faster. His hand snaked out and caught his wrist just as Hikaru extended a hand towards the door handle.

"Hikaru, please stop," he begged. "What if Dad got rid of that gun? What if he didn't, but he moved it instead? What if it isn't in their room? What are we even going to do _if_ we get it? We don't know how to use it!"

"Kaoru, you think too much. I honestly doubt Dad moved it. He's barely home enough to even remember the layout of his own house," Hikaru reasoned. "Just go get it. I'll be back by the time you find it. Alright?"

"What if you get hurt?" The younger twin tugged on his arm as he turned his back on him once more.

"I won't."

"What _if_?"

"Asking those kinds of questions isn't going to get us out of here alive, Kaoru. Shut up, get the damn gun, and wait for me. I'll be fine, I promise."

And with that, Hikaru slipped out of Kaoru's grasp and stepped out into the hallway.

**_Kaoru_**

"I swear if he gets himself hurt," Kaoru mumbled to himself as he stepped over a discarded lamp. The whole hallway was like that past their bedroom, littered with expensive Hitachiin belongings.

There was a vase with a dragon wrapped all the way around it shattered against the floor, the tulips that had been in it trampled and ruined. A picture containing a photo of their grandparents was trashed. A glass table was tipped over, useless.

Now that he's had time to process what the hell had happened that day, Kaoru was able to at least function on his own. At first, everything had seemed like a threat, like that shadow on the wall. Everything had been weird, alien, foreign, _scary_. It all still was, but he had Hikaru with him. Like always. And if Hikaru was with him, then everything was going to be okay. Like always.

_Like always_, his mind thought reassuringly.

Still, the events of that day were still expectantly popping up into his head. He could still hear the screeches of their guests - their "princesses" - when Kasonada burst through the doors, bloody, growling, and _dead_. He could still feel his brother's warm hands guiding him down the streets, steering him through the screaming mass of commoners and _them_. Kaoru could almost hear the rough encouragement Hikaru had given him to run faster and not to look behind him at the gory scene that had probably been taking place.

But that wasn't even the worst of it. The worst of it had been inside their own home. Their maids and butlers had peered at them with milky irises, blank and unnerving, their fingers curled into limp claws, tumbling over their own feet to reach them. Their teeth had been a scarlet nightmare, and their groans had been as disgusting and wet as moaning gags.

A new flash hit Kaoru out of nowhere and caused him to fall against his parent's bedroom door and push it open. He saw Hikaru swinging something black and familiar with a curved end. Something that looked as though it would tend a fire in their study. Thick, horrible splats of what looked like red paint - _no_... Blood. Blood flew in tiny droplets everywhere, touching everything in it's path like a sprinkler. Kaoru saw his brother hit their maid - _one of their own personal maids _- again and again, repeatedly until she no longer moved. No longer twitched.

No longer was a threat to them.

Kaoru blinked rapidly, trying to recall where they had been, as he stretched out on his stomach and reached under their parent's bed. In the back of his mind he could make out their wide bed, their shared dresser, and their closet doors, all tainted with red spots.

His fingers groped the fuzzy carpet until they came across something hard and edged. A box. Closing his eyes and praying that it was their father's gun, he slowly pulled the box towards him, scooting himself back against the floor. He almost had the box completely revealed from the bed when something stopped him.

_"Kaoru! Look out!"_

A vice grip latched onto his ankle, cold fingers digging into his skin that was sure to leave bruises tomorrow... If he was lucky to live that long.

Before he could comprehend who it was - what it was - that had grabbed him, he was ripped away from the bed and tossed aside. The movement ruffled his clothes and exposed parts of his skin, allowing the carpet to mark him with burns. Pushing aside the biting pain, Kaoru wrenched his eyes open and was greeted face to face of the decayed and distorted face of their chef.

_No more_...

* * *

**Okay...so...yeah... How was it? I want your honest - ****_honest - _****opinion. It means a LOT. So please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! I need to know what you think of this idea and how you think I'm doing everything.**

**REMEMBER:****HONEST. OPINION.**

***I changed my pen name today! Yay!**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's me again! I'm sure you're excited to see me after the first chapter! I know I was a little bit anxious to see how this carries out. This wasn't exactly a thought out idea of mine. Just came to me out of the blue.**

**Special Thanks To: ****_Reviews_**

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine**

**and**

**PerfectingSilence**

**_Favorites_**

**Lavi Bookman 2**

**_Follows_**

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine, MysticXHope, and Willow O' Wisp**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Hikaru**_

Silently placing his backpack of clothes against the wall, Hikaru flattened himself against the stair railing, slowly easing himself down the stairs. One step at a time, he held his breath, listening intently to the retreating fairy-like footsteps of Kaoru. It was the only thing at the moment that kept his raging heartbeat under some kind of control. The soft steps of his brother were familiar, safe, something that he'd grown up admiring.

After some time, his foot finally came in contact with the hardwood floor of their living room. Hikaru waited there, breathing in and out as slowly and quietly as possible. His eyes swept over the visible parts of their house, which were only the living room and dining room from the angle he was at. Everything was destroyed, from the lonely potted plant in the corner to their mother's hickory china cabinet.

When he and Kaoru had burst inside from dashing home from school, they had found their place like this - a disaster area. They hadn't touched a thing; they immediately retreated upstairs to their room, with Hikaru pulling the younger twin closely behind him.

The only explanation he had that might solve the puzzle as to why their house was in such a condition that _didn't_ involve a ruthless gang coming in a robbing them was that someone - possibly one of their butlers - had changed into one of _them_, one of the monsters, quickly attacking one another. The others could've been in such a haste to leave the household that they hadn't even bothered in trying to leave in an orderly manner. Not that Hikaru blamed them.

He remembered how it all had looked first crashing through the front door. It had been murky, eerie, and frightening. The smell of decay and metallic blood wafted thickly through the air. Everything had been turned over, thrown out of its normal place. Dark maroon splotches covered everything - the beautifully painted walls, the carefully positioned furniture, and the perfectly hung up paintings. It looked as if it had popped right out of a nightmare, right out of a terrifying book Hikaru could see Nekozawa-senpai reading in his spare time.

The two of them had been in such a shock that they hardly saw it coming. The guttural snarls had barely registered in their brains when their mother's first-hand maid began to swing at them.

Hikaru could still feel that lingering, frightened jolt that had racked his insides at the sight of her. Having grown up with seeing her constantly with their mother, Hikaru had always thought of her as some kind of annoying aunt that never really went away, only when their mother was never around. Witnessing her as one of _them_ had been one _hell_ of a wake-up call on his part.

A sudden _thud! _coming from the dining room brought him back to the present, back to the task at hand. His head snapped up, his eyes locking on a shadowed figure aimlessly bumping into the dining table. A crash followed in its wake as the table cloth holding silver candelabras and silverware slipped off the table and everything clattered to the floor. More figures flooded out from the kitchen at the sound, gathering around the fallen objects in sudden interest.

This struck Hikaru as a bit odd, but he didn't take long to question it. He took this moment and used it to his advantage.

Hikaru was one of those people who - when seeing an opportunity - took their chances, which was the complete opposite of his darling twin. Kaoru was like a sitting duck when it came to moments like this - not that they ever had to worry about getting eaten alive before. He preferred to analyze their situation and conduct the perfect plan. Of course, that was never a bad idea, but this sort of thing needed to be dealt with quickly and carefully.

Well, at least quickly.

Mustering up all of his remaining courage, Hikaru began to weave in and out of the tipped over objects, watching every little step he took. If the walking corpses reacted towards a crash of fallen silverware, who knew how they would react to a tripping, cussing, screaming Hikaru?

The whole time he wasn't aware of how his arms had been positioned - stretched out, elbows bent outwards, hands balled up into fists towards his chest. Positioned to keep balance.

He was too focused on trying not to fall over or kick something that he failed - completely and utterly - to pay attention to how close he was to _them_.

His whole body came to a stop when his elbow tapped into a cold, wet back. His breathing silenced, his feet stilled, his muscles froze.

_Damn_, he thought. _And I promised Kaoru_.

_**Tamaki**_

"Mommy! What about our sons?!" the prince wailed, tripping over his own feet as he trailed his best friend up the stairs. "What about my lovely daughter?!"

Currently taking a temporary residence at the Ootori Mansion are - obviously - Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, and Takashi Morinozuka. Of course there were the maids and butlers that worked for the wealthy family that were yelping and scurrying around the inside of the estate. Maids fluttered their hands about anxiously as they tried to help the young gentlemen prepare their separate bags to leave. Butlers were grunting and sweating over trying to keep the undead outside, where they _should_ be.

_The dead shouldn't move! _Tamaki's mind tried to rationalize. _They should stay dead in the ground!_

Butlers pressed their backs against the raging front doors, pushed sofas and desks in front of the once gorgeous and now too revealing windows, and swiftly locked every door, window, _small crevice _that could possibly seen as a way in. They were certainly doing more than their job requirement, but it wasn't just for the Ootori family. It was to keep themselves safe also, which was pretty reasonable and fair in Tamaki's mind.

I bet I know what you're thinking: where are the other hosts?

Well, as you know, the Hitachiin twins have fled to the poor safety of their nightmare of a mansion the moment Hikaru understood what was going on, practically dragging his younger sibling with him. They hadn't even waited for the others before they took off. They selfishly left the rest behind to fend for themselves.

But, if you think about it, it wasn't all that surprising.

As for Haruhi and Honey-senpai?

If only they knew.

The last time anyone saw Haruhi was when she was frantically shoving through the screaming crowd of princesses, struggling to reach the front doors. Tamaki remembered hearing her muttering fearfully to herself about reaching her father, which was preposterous! He had been right behind her, trying to get to her himself! But, now that he's had time to think about what had happened, he understood that she was trying to make her way back to Ranka, her biological father.

And Honey-senpai? He had been swept away by petrified students, too short and taken by surprise to do anything about it. His screams and shouts had been in vain, drowned out by the sobs of girls and boys of various ages and disgusting growls of the undead. No matter how hard Mori-senpai tried to follow, the ambush of terrified teachers and kids had been too much. Even for him.

Now for your next question - let me guess... Where is Kyoya's family? Or anyone's family for that matter?

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Tamaki," the Shadow King scolded him. "Right now we have bigger matters on our hands."

Like Kyoya said, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

"Bigger matters?! What could be more important than the safety of _our children_?!" Tamaki exploded. He threw his hands in the air angrily, his face turning a beet shade.

"Like our own safety." The response had been clipped and cold, signifying the end of both Kyoya's patience and Tamaki's existence.

Though the prince understood he was pressing dangerous buttons, he didn't let this bother him. The raven-haired boy was pressing his own as well with his heartlessness and cold calculations.

"I don't care about our safety, Kyoya! Our safety isn't worth it if it means sacrificing those we care about!" Tamaki fumed. The pressure and stress of their situation and the events of that day were getting to him, and he knew it. But, again, he didn't let this bother him. It was always better to let it all out than to bottle it up, and this was something he often found himself reminding his best friend.

"Tamaki," the deep, stern voice of Mori-senpai warned him.

He didn't let this bother him either.

_**Hikaru**_

"Son of a bitch," he muttered just as the clawed, bloody face of one of their sous chefs turned towards him.

Before they could react to his newfound presence, Hikaru shoved the chef into the small group, knocking them over like bowling pins, and made a bee-line for the kitchen. Thank God he went down the stairwell closest to the kitchen or else it would've take him four times as long as it did had he went another way.

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, his heart skipping at a hundred miles per second, and the undead making their way towards him, Hikaru found it _extremely_ difficult to keep a steady hand. Panting, he wrenched open the food pantry, using his arms like shovels and scooping snacks into the bag. He tried to grab the food that wouldn't need any fancy preparations, or other ingredients, but, with a tail of hungry corpses on your butt, it was easier said than done.

The slam of the pantry door snagged Hikaru's attention from fitting the food into the small backpack. He jerked back, taking a step back and bumping into something solid, wet, and cold. That something was also surrounding him on all four sides, closing in on him.

"Son of a _bitch_," he cursed again, more angry this time. More angry at the situation than himself.

Zipping up the pouch, he tossed the bag onto his back. Scanning around him, he tried to look for the quickest - no, _smartest_ way out. It was difficult to think fast and smart at the same time. Hands were starting to claw at him and teeth were snapping in his direction. Brash instinct was threatening to take over.

_Think Kaoru_, Hikaru told himself. _What would Kaoru do? What would Kaoru do?_

Kaoru would probably freaking out at this exact moment. He could just see his twin in his mind in this position. Although it was scary, it was definitely cute. Instead of the bag on his back, Kaoru would be clutching it close to his flat chest in fear. His eyes would be wide and frightened, like a doe in headlights, searching desperately for a way out, for a way to _safety_. His face would pale to an even lighter shade than its normal creamy color-

_Focus! Don't think _about_ Kaoru! Do _that_ later! Find. A way. Out!_

There was nothing. Literally, there was no escape. No way could he fight his way out - he had no weapon. He couldn't call out for Kaoru because he would rather _die_ than let his stupidity harm his twin. There was nothing. Nothing that could save him. There was nothing he could do, and it irritated him.

There was nothing _smart_ he could do that could save him.

An idea popped into his head, and as soon as it did, Hikaru was on it. Screw thinking smart, he'll leave that for Kaoru. For now he had to get out.

Taking the backpack off his back, he held it tightly in his fists. He held it away from him at arm's length, bowed his head, and charged at full speed.

Yes, it was stupid.

Yes, it was risky.

Yes, he could've gotten killed in the process.

Yes, there was probably another way to get out of a problem like that one.

And yes, Hikaru did run through the crowd of undead, shoving them away from him. He continued running with the food bag in his hands. He turned sharply towards the stairs, his feet pounding up the steps. On his way up, he worked the bag back through his arms as he reached for his other backpack that had been waiting for him. He continued down the hallway, very well aware of the sprinting corpses behind him.

And...yes, Hikaru did lead those sprinting corpses straight to his darling twin brother.

_**Kaoru**_

_Please, please no_, Kaoru thought fearfully. _I'm not ready to die yet. Especially not now. Not when Hikaru is so vulnerable_.

A wave of rotten meat scented breath cascaded over his face, causing his stomach to lurch. Forcing back a loud gag, he continued to kick away at the monstrous creature. Two were on him now, and he could see Hikaru struggling in the doorway of their parents' bedroom, fighting off the ones aiming for him and trying to reach his younger brother.

Oh, how hopeless they were. Had they stayed together, none of this would've happened. They always were better together than alone. This they've known for their entire life and yet Hikaru - of all the people in the world - suggested such a thing as to split up and do separate tasks.

What had he been thinking?

_Obviously nothing_, Kaoru grunted as he sent his foot flying for the bloody peeling face of their gardener. He - _it_ - flew backwards, landing on his butt with a deep wail of dismay. The other took his spot at trying to maim his still living body, attempting to get a bite out of him.

No matter what he did, the younger twin found it awfully hard to concentrate. He was hyperventilating, and the cursed corpses were relentless. The strangled gasps and fierce impacts in the doorway were distracting as well. He could barely see his older copy as he dodged a greedy claw.

Kaoru was growing desperate; these _things_ weren't growing tired, weren't slowing down. His movements were becoming more careless and sloppy due to his panic and exhaustion. He was going to have to figure something out quick, or he was dead. Literally.

Frantic eyes scanned over the room. Currently, Kaoru was on his back against the wall, with two dead people on him. He had no way of escaping from them. There was no doubt that they would snag the back of his jacket and sling him back down onto the ground for dinner. He didn't even have much to defend himself; he was only equipped with his limbs.

Hikaru wasn't in the best position, either. He was constantly being pinned against the doorframe, yelling for Kaoru not to worry. But, luckily, he knew many weak spots in the leg and managed to kick them down away from him. Of course, he had more than one trailing after him than Kaoru. Hikaru was persistent in trying to reach him, help him, save him.

_Save him._

_Think_, Kaoru demanded his mind. _How to get out? How to get out? What to use...?_

Sputtering and shaking, he tried to think of various escape routes between the gaps of their limp limbs. He tried futilely to look for anything he use as some sort of weapon. A lamp, a book, a damn picture frame would work just as fine! But, to his disappointment, there was nothing. Utterly nothing he could use.

Suddenly, Hikaru's words from before flew through his subconscious, jarring him alert once again.

_"Shut up, get the damn gun, and wait for me."_

"Kaoru! I'm coming; don't worry!" Hikaru hollered from his position in the doorway as he shoved an old assistant for their father down the hall.

Somehow, Kaoru found the insanity buried deep inside him to let out a light chuckle. _Yes, brother. Shut up and wait for me. _I'm_ coming._

Sending a flying punch to meet a mauled jaw, the disgusting former maid joined the gardener on the carpet, sprawled out on her back, who was still struggling to stand. They were still too close for his liking - still too close to smell the raw dead flesh - but this was all he was going to be granted to with, so he had to use it to the fullest.

Leaping with a cry, he snatched the box that had been torn away from him and ripped it open. There lie his father's old shotgun; double barrel, locked and loaded in case of emergencies.

_Well, if this isn't an emergency, I don't know what is._

Quickly, he pulled it out of the box and stood. The gardener had found its way onto its feet, and was now stumbling towards him swiftly. They moved quick for being dead and clumsy. Shakily, he lifted the gun, drawing in a deep breath. The monster was a few feet in front of him. It was now or never. _Now_ or never. Now or _never_. _Now or never_.

Now or never.

Kaoru pulled the trigger, aiming at the center of the forehead, and staggered back from the recoil. The bullet shot out of the gun with an amazing force, zipping through the short space between the two, and lodged itself in the pale forehead in front of him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind played two words over and over again, following the sweet melody of silence that billowed into the room after the boom of the shot.

_No more_...

* * *

**Holy crap! Oh, snap! I put Tamaki in there! Yay! I was having troubles at first, but then I FINALLY got it! And Hikaru! Shame on you for endangering Kaoru, but, I must applaud you. You got the food and were thinking about how cute Kao was/is. :) Therefore, you shall be ****_momentarily_**** forgiven. And poor Kaoru. Why must everyone put you through hell? Honestly, you are just too sweet for that, and, here you are, shooting a gun for crying out loud! I should be ashamed, but I'm not. :) I'm quite proud~**

**So, I need the truth: How did you like it? How do you think I did with Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori? How was that recap on the other Hosts? Satisfying, or no? Yeh or neh? How were the Twins? Please review and tell me! I will be thankful!**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry this whole updating thing is taking absolutely forever. But, I do keep the chapter pretty lengthy so hopefully that makes up for it. :)**

**Special Thanks To: ****_Reviews~_**

**Guest - Oh, I just had to add them! They make everything exciting. :D**

**valcoria fallen**

**Eaten Alive By Boredom**

**WinterSpirit13**

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine**

**and**

**CuteArtsyDoll**

**Thank you for all the faves and follows!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Hikaru**_

Time stopped. The vibrations that had rattled through his brother and the floor boards stilled. The growls from their undead employees were no longer heard. The throws of punches and kicks stopped; the threats now no more.

Everything was absolutely still. Motionless.

Kaoru still had his arms raised; his fingers clutched around the trigger of the shotgun. He was silent. His eyes were wide from the shock of what he had done. Maroon droplets clung to the edges of his face, the rest of the spray coating the room in front of him.

Hikaru was speechless. He hadn't expected that from him - from _his little baby brother_. Kaoru had acted irrationally, as if that was his only option left. Oh, how unlike himself he had acted. His younger twin - such a calm, thoughtful little thing - had just fired a shotgun, killing off their predators. And now the state he was in... It was painful for Hikaru to see his brother like that.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered. The stunned fear in his tone was enough for Hikaru to rush towards him. The younger one recoiled at the sight of his hand reaching out towards him - a reaction Hikaru had not expected. It would be a lie on his part if he claimed to not be the least bit of hurt by it.

"Kaoru," he murmured. "Shh, it's okay. You can put the gun down now. Okay? They're all gone now. Nothing's gonna hurt you. Kao, put the gun _down_."

It was hard to remain calm and keep his voice gentle. All that replayed over and over in his head was the booming shots of the gun and the sickening splatters of dark blood. The smell of that blood and rotting flesh wasn't helping much either, and it was all he could do not to gag.

Kaoru remained unmoving, not attempting to place the gun down by the empty bullet shells. Carefully, Hikaru reached out once more and removed each of his brother's fingers one by one. As soon as the feel of the weapon was no longer in his sweaty grasp, the stunned twin sank to his knees. For several heartbreaking moments, Kaoru was silent. Even the sound of his breathing was hushed and barely heard.

Hikaru was not one to keep his concern to himself, or any feeling to himself, when it involved his twin. "Kaoru?"

"I-I'm okay, Hikaru," he breathed out shakily. If his lie wasn't obvious, then the slow, trickling tears were. "Just-just help me up."

"Are you-"

"I said I'm fine! Give me your hand."

Reluctantly, the older of the two extended his hand; his fingers curled tightly around the hand placed in his as he helped the crumpled image of himself off the ground. No matter what Kaoru said or how many times he wiped his face clean, Hikaru knew better than to believe his false words of reassurance. After sixteen years of being inseparable, you learn how to read the amount of sanity someone close to you has remaining left. And, in Kaoru's case, that's very little.

"Did you manage to get any food?" Kaoru asked sheepishly.

Hikaru squeezed his brother's hand, bringing it up to rest against his cheek. "Yeah. It seems we've got everything we need. We might wanna find a gun store, though. Seems you used up a good portion of the bullets Dad had."

A small chuckle passed through Kaoru's lips. "That's true, but what will we do after that? Do you think we should go find the others and make sure they're okay?"

Playing with his brother's hand, Hikaru smirked. It was always amusing to him that they thought so similarly. It often saved him from shooting very far to please his twin.

"Sounds fine with me. Ready to go, dearest brother?"

Kaoru shrugged, detangling his hand from the curious fingers of his brother. "I guess so. There's not much we can really do here now."

Not finding a real reason to respond, Hikaru remained silent. He ignored the fact that his twin still stayed standing where he was, and he picked up the shotgun from the floor. It was still warm from the vise-like grip Kaoru had on it.

**_Kaoru_**

It was a battle between right and wrong, life and death, to be killed or kill. His conscience was a bloody mess at the moment, frantic and panicking at what he had done. His mind couldn't comprehend anything. He was caught between guilt and adrenaline to save himself. His emotions were raging around inside him like a hurricane.

To say in the very least, Kaoru was troubled.

His back was pressed flush against the wall as his whole body shook. Sticky drops of-of _something_ rolled down his face. Everything was blurry and red, confusing and disorientating him. The sounds his ears were drinking in were even worse. Nothing made sense. It was all so frightening and disheartening that nothing made sense anymore.

Growls and groans mingled with harsh breathing and distressed calls. The undead corpses were no longer targeting his brother anymore; that was good news. Exactly what he wanted. Except, they were now stalking towards him, which he was not expecting. Why were they going after him instead of running away? What was drawing them towards him? Didn't they see him as a threat like most creatures would?

Before another one could even get a foot closer to him, Kaoru raised the shotgun once more and fired. Again, the recoil jolted through him and bumped him into the wall. The loud explosion seemed to only intrigue the walking dead. Their stumbles were more careless as they rushed over to him, moaning and snarling eagerly. They didn't back off, run away, or cringe at the loud _bang! _of the next shot going off, or the next or the one after that. One by one, their bodies slumped to the floor, barely making a sound as they fell.

Every time his finger would flick the trigger back, everything would slow down as he watched each bullet make contact with some part of their head. The bullet would push through the ghastly flesh and pierce through the muscle and bone there and finally blast through the brain, killing them instantly. The blood that followed was something that churned Kaoru's stomach, but if it was proof of their death and his safety, then he would glad endure the wet splattering and crimson drops.

One, two...three, four, five... Stop. Pause. Reload and aim. Hands trembled. Heartbeat throbbed throughout his body. Muscles tightened and locked. Bones ached and quaked. Pulled trigger. Bounced back into the wall behind. More red. Just two more to go and it'll all be over...

Hikaru was silent in the doorway now. He was no longer trying to distract the hungry corpses away from his younger twin. He was staring in shock and fear and concern. All were portrayed perfectly in his eyes and his never-guarded face. Shocked by what he was seeing, fearing Kaoru's safety, and concerned with his little brother's current state.

Once the last body collapsed to the ground, Kaoru stopped. He leaned back against the wall for support, but his arms remained up and sturdy. The forceful jolts that his body had abided to due to the shotguns recoil had worn him out. His emotions couldn't shut up for a mere moment to allow him a slice of peace. His ragged breathing was becoming slightly painful and hard to control, but he managed.

Everything was normal paced now; everything made sense again. Well, not complete and total sense, but enough for him cope with. There was no longer a murderous threat after them now. Nothing that wanted to devour his flesh and curse him with a cruel and disgusting fate. For right now, he and his brother were momentarily safe. Hikaru had no danger facing him and he bore no injuries.

Still, that didn't mean his older brother wasn't scared out of his wits. It was always Kaoru's job to make sure his brother was okay - mentally and physically. So when he called out to his twin to make sure he was alright, he hadn't expected his voice to sound so small and terrified. He hadn't meant to cause Hikaru to worry - to worry over him especially. It was Kaoru who was suppose to worry. That's how it always was.

_**Honey-senpai**_

"It just isn't fair, Usa-chan," Honey cried quietly to himself and his beloved stuffed animal. "All the others are with somebody, but it's just you and me now. Even Takashi is with Tama-chan and Kyo-chan."

Sniffling, he raised his head and locked gazes with the full moon that hung in the sky. It was beautifully white, pure and clean of evil, unlike the running mass beneath it. The stars were just as pretty, sparkling with knowing innocence. Their brilliant light reflected down on everything, casting a shimmering glow. It created dark, looming shadows out of nothing as it mingled with the passionate blaze that belonged to the angry fire. The red fingers scorched the sides of his mansion, greedily claiming up the now charred furniture and old possessions.

It didn't sadden him as much as he thought it would've, which was surprising. It was probably because he had nothing inside the building that meant the world to him. He already had Usa-chan safe and secure in his arms. His family wasn't inside; his parents were away for a reason he couldn't remember at the moment. And Chika-chan-

"Are you done bawling yet? I don't want to stick around for those _things_ to come and eat us," Yasuchika snapped. Even though his tone was harsh and demanding as usual, Honey could detect a slight waver in his voice.

"No, not yet. Wouldn't you be crying if you were all alone?" Honey pouted, wiping his face with the sleeve of his uniform jacket.

"No - wait a minute! What do you mean alone?! I'm right here with you!"

A jot of fear shot up his spine. "Chika-chan, you really shouldn't be screaming."

"And why the hell not?! I think I deserve to be screaming at a time like this!"

"Because," Honey-senpai murmured, standing up. "If you keep screaming, the zombies are gonna hear you and come over here."

This did nothing to calm his younger brother, Honey noticed. If anything, it seemed to have only irritated him more.

"Zombies?! _That's_ what you're calling them?! That is such a stereotypical name," Chika remarked, exasperated.

Honey, ignoring his sibling's loud tone, tilted his head in thought. "I suppose that's true, but what else is there to call them? Besides, that's what they're called in the movies me and Takashi watch."

Under his breath, Chika muttered, "You must be joking-"

A rough sound of someone gagging cut him off. Together, their heads snapped up at the sound. Turning, they were surprised by what they saw. Their neighborhood was completely destroyed. Several houses, including their own, were ablaze. People and families were running about, gathering whatever they could find off the street. Cars and mansions were being broken into. Car alarms and screams and groans joined together to make a horrific symphony. How could they have been so out of it to miss all of this going on?

Lying a few feet behind them was a young woman. She was a tragic sight to see with her skin marked by teeth and scratches. Her clothes were in bloody shreds. She was convulsing gruesomely, and wails poured out of her mouth along with blood.

"Chika..." Honey-senpai stepped back away from her. His eyes were wide with terror, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. "What's happening to her?"

"How should I know?" Yasuchika grumbled quietly. "You've seen movies like these, right? What do you think is happening to her?"

Realization dawned on him as he processed the sharp, terrified words of his brother. He knew what was happening, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. He couldn't accept it because he knew that if he did then there would be no turning back. If he accepted what was going on inside her body, he knew that he would be entering a world where nothing could be cute anymore. A world just like the one before he met Tama-chan.

Was that something he could really go back to?

**_Tamaki_**

"Kyoya, look."

Tamaki turned, following the direction of Mori-senpai's finger, and saw a hand punch through the glass of the front door. He jumped at the sound of glass shattering and hitting the ground. He couldn't supress the yelp he let out as he watched the hand claw at air.

"Mommy," Tamaki whispered, "what are we going to do?" He snatched his friend's arm, clinging desperately.

Sighing, the Shadow King pushed up his glasses. His glasses gleamed with annoyance. "We should probably help the maids in preparing for our leave. After all, you want to go save the others, correct? We need to be ready when we leave the estate."

Violet eyes sparkled as Tamaki registered his words. "We're going to save our children?!"

"Yes, yes. Now hush. You screaming isn't going to help matters any."

"Oh, I knew Mommy had a heart!" Tamaki sang as he followed Mori-senpai and Kyoya down the hallway. "No one could be that heartless as to completely abandon their own flesh and blood! It would be complete madness!"

"Do you know where they are?" Mori spoke up. He kept his head down as he walked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"Well," Kyoya began, glancing down at his clipboard in hand. "I have no doubt in my mind that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi are all in their homes at this point. Honey-senpai could be anywhere, I'm afraid. I would assume that he's returned to his mansion as well, but it appears to have gone up in flames."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki exclaimed, dropping the rose he had been clutching to his chest during his chirade. "Honey-senpai?!"

"He could be anywhere..." Mori-senpai trailed off. A soft, hushed sigh left his mouth. It was the sound of defeat.

At the sound, Tamaki felt his fatherly instincts kick in and felt the need to reassure his silent friend. "Don't you worry, Mori-senpai. I'm sure we'll find Honey-senpai and be reunited as a family again soon!"

"Young Master Kyoya! Young Master Kyoya!"

The trio stopped at the panicked voice and turned. Running towards them was a frantic maid with large spectacles, her magenta pigtails flying behind her. She stumbled as she ran, eager and concerned.

"What is it, Mey-Rin?" Kyoya asked tiredly. "We're in hurry so on with it."

"Oh, um, well...as you see..." She fidgeted, unable to meet his impatient glare. "Young Master, it seems as though..."

The Shadow King sighed. "We'll never leave the house at this rate."

Tamaki smiled, a sweet and subtle smile that could put anyone at ease no matter the situation. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling the stuttering maid close to him. "Now, my princess, whatever is it that you wanted to tell my dear Kyoya?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"Oh!" She blushed, her cheeks changing a bright pink. "Some of the butlers, they-"

They never got hear what she had to say. Just as she was about to tell them, she was cut off by a horrified scream.

* * *

**I must say, I am quite proud of this chapter. So many things are starting to happen! So much suspense and drama and action:) I'm so happy~ AND OMG! Did anyone notice? Hmm? Anyone? Mey-Rin? I knew someone did. :} I just finished Black Butler a few days ago (totally loved it) and I felt the need to put someone in here. :D Oh! And Honey-senpai! We found out what happened to him! How did I do on him? Good? Bad? **

**Anyway, please review! This chapter took three days to work on. THREE DAYS. Well, I hope you love it:)**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I know. It's been a while. Well, I've been busy with school and my internet is acting up. I've managed to update my other stories, though, which is good:)**

**Special Thanks To: ****_Reviews~_**

**WinterSpirit13, CuteArtsyDoll, PerfectingSilence, and theabridgedkuriboh**

_**Follows~**_

**yaoirulz especially sasUKE and AnotherStar**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Tamaki**_

Even though Kyoya had prepared everything for this kind of situation, none of them were really ready for this sort of thing. They had gotten too comfortable in the mansion to actually think through their plan for something like this. They'd allowed themselves to relax, and it might've cost them their lives.

"Tamaki, are you finished yet?" Kyoya barked at him. They were all in his room changing out of their soiled uniforms into something more appropriate.

"Just...about," Tamaki grunted, struggling to get the hoodie on. He was having difficulties getting his head in the right hole. He never had to worry about putting something like _this _on. He's never owned a hoodie, so why would he?

"Well, hurry up. Mori-senpai, I am to assume that you are done as well?"

"Yeah."

Tamaki turned around to see what they were doing behind him. He knew Kyoya had told his maids to get a bag ready for each of them the moment they stepped inside. And it looked like they were getting the chance to put them to good use. Tamaki just hoped that the nice maids had packed everything they would need.

"Here," Mori-senpai grunted gruffly, tossing the prince a bag. Tamaki wasn't exactly known for his grace or quick reflexes, so you could assume how that went. He fumbled, a look of concern and fright taking a temporary residence on his face.

"Kyoya, what exactly are we doing?" he asked, his voice unnaturally calm and quiet. His heart was pounding in his chest. His eyes were fixated on Kyoya, who was pressed against the door, intently listening to the sounds behind it. Though his face was wiped clean, Tamaki could see his mouth turn down into a grim line.

The Shadow King turned towards them, taking off his glasses to anxiously rub his eyes. The action was a small one, but it was a quick jab of fear right to his heart. The words that followed it didn't help.

"We're going after the others. Isn't this what you wanted, Tamaki? Of course, we don't really have a clue as to where they all are, but it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

"You mean," Tamaki stared at him in horror, "we're actually going out there? With those _things_ running around?"

"I don't suppose you have another way of doing so," Kyoya deadpanned.

"We can't! Wha-what if... What i-if..." He tried to force the question out, but his tongue was reluctant to ask such a thing. Just the thought was bad enough, but asking it would make it a reality. A reality that Tamaki wasn't quite sure he could deal with.

"No," Mori-senpai cut in. "It won't happen."

"Mori-senpai is right, Tamaki. The chances of us getting attacked maybe be high, but of us being _killed_, no. We have enough supplies and Mori-senpai with us to prevent that from happening. Even a blubbering idiot like you will have a difficult time getting yourself killed. Now, if your done stuttering useless excuses, are you ready? The others aren't going to last very long if we keep waiting on you."

A fierce fatherly instinct zapped through him, straightening his spine and giving him a confidence boost. He didn't know how, but Kyoya knew exactly what to say in order to get him to act right. Since they met, it's always been that way. Just the right question, phrase, sentence and he would get himself in check. It was always something different or completely off-topic, but it always worked somehow.

_**Kaoru**_

As much as Kaoru loved his twin, it was a bit unnerving to be stared at while he ate. It was like Hikaru was just waiting for him to have a mental breakdown any moment. Sure, he shot walking dead versions of the people that had worked for them for as long as he could remember, but that didn't mean he was going to snap and lose his sanity. Hikaru should know better than that.

"Can I help you?" Kaoru asked, meeting his brother's unwavering gaze directly. Even then Hikaru didn't falter or blink. He just continued staring him down with the same concerned intensity that he has been for the past ten minutes.

"Not at the moment," Hikaru mumbled. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as though he was trying to read his mind.

"Then quit staring at me. Seriously, Hikaru, how do you expect me to be able to eat?"

"Fine, fine. Sorry."

"Thank you," Kaoru said, turning his attention back to his sandwich. He wasn't really hungry, but after all that happened, Hikaru had forced him to eat. It wasn't what they originally planned to do, but Hikaru was a hardhead. He saw Kaoru stumble _once_ and apparently the younger twin was too dizzy from hunger to continue. It was a sweet gesture, and appreciated at that, though it wasn't needed. Kaoru didn't think he would be able to keep it down if they ran into another situation.

"I'll be right back." Hikaru stood from the table abruptly. He pushed the chair in quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Where are you going?" Damn. He was starting to sound like a needy girlfriend. His voice even crack some, which probably added more to Hikaru's unnecessary concern.

He resisted the urge to bang his forehead against the table.

"You have blood on your face," he stated bluntly. "I'm getting something to wipe it off."

Kaoru just stared at him. Was he really that worried about him that he was going to fret over the simplest things? A few blood smears wasn't something that really needed to be paid attention to. It was like worrying over muddy footprints after discovering your house has been broken into. Pointless.

But Kaoru didn't say anything. He didn't feel like protesting anymore. He was tired, mentally and physically, and arguing with Hikaru was like picking a fight with a brick wall. Besides, it wasn't that bad to be concerned over. He was starting to find that it was a nice feeling, even if a tad annoying.

So when he felt the wet warmth of a washcloth press against his cheek, he didn't stop himself from leaning into it. Another hand reached up and held the side of his face, keeping his head still as the rag rubbed against his skin. The movement was repetitive and soothing, especially when his brother's warm fingers began to stroke his jaw. Kaoru didn't even suppress the quiet hum of approval from the attention.

"Just because I'm cleaning you, it doesn't stop you from eating."

If only he had enough energy to slap him.

"Way to kill the mood, Hikaru," Kaoru snapped. He didn't even bother to hide his irritation as he snatched the half-eaten sandwich from the plate.

"I'm sorry, Kao. I just want my little baby brother to be nice, clean, and healthy. Is it that so hard to ask?" Hikaru asked in fake innocence.

Kaoru grumbled, "You're such an ass." He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

_**Hikaru**_

Something was different. He didn't know if it was a good different or a bad different, but he knew something wasn't the same. Something had changed between them, and he didn't know what it was.

It couldn't be Kaoru. No, his brother was still the same cute little thing that's been by his side since birth. Kaoru could still make him feel safe, but make him worry at the same time. His younger twin still had his sense of humor, and everything else was fine with him. He wasn't injured or mentally damaged. He was still Kaoru.

Then what was it? Was it Hikaru?

No, it couldn't be. Hikaru didn't feel any different. Maybe more grim and concerned, wary and on edge, but he was still the same. He bore no injury of any kind. He still teased the other and thought of him as someone precious.

That was it. Something inside him stirred as he thought of Kaoru. It was different and weird, and made his stomach feel like a bowl of mush. It was unsettling, but nothing he didn't entirely mind.

He also felt the sudden need to touch his brother, hold him and keep him close. The new affection he felt for his twin was different. It was strong and demanding, but it was easily contained. Hikaru was a bit surprised by it, though. He wasn't used to holding himself back from Kaoru, especially over something that concerned him.

What exactly would he even call this new feeling anyway? It definitely wasn't anything he's ever felt before. It was good feeling; it made his insides feel light and warm. But it was weird. It made his stomach do flips and his muscles turn to jelly.

Would he call it nausea of some sort? Or was it stronger brotherly love? Was he sick? Did he catch that new sickness that killed you, only to bring you back into a flesh-eating monster?

To the last question: probably not.

Whatever the hell it was, Hikaru wasn't sure what he thought of it. He wanted to know more about it and talk to Kaoru about it, but he was a little scared to. What would Kaoru say? Would he be creeped out?

That was a possibility.

Hell, Hikaru was still surprised he hadn't been when he was staring at him. It was unintentionally, but Hikaru couldn't help watching his twin. He'd been concerned about him, but he was also fascinated by him and the new feelings that stirred inside him.

Even Hikaru would've been a little weirded out.

But maybe that was what made Kaoru Kaoru. His younger brother always did have the admirable ability to tolerate and deal with him. Kaoru had been born with the patience of a saint, and it was proven many times over.

And maybe it was why Hikaru was starting to feel differently towards him.

Or it could be because of something entirely different.

Whatever it was, Hikaru didn't have the time to sit there and think about it. They had bigger problems on their hands that they had to worry about. He could think about his feelings later when they were safe. Or they at least knew what they were doing.

_**Honey-senpai**_

The woman in front of them was suffering horribly. She sobbed, her body twitching, as she vomitted a red substance Honey refused to acknowledge. Her words were becoming nothing but slurred growls. Her skin was pale under the twilight stars, gleaming with slick sweat.

His heart twinged with pity and guilt as he stood clutching Usa-chan. Honey wanted nothing more than to help the woman, to ease her cries and end her pain, but he knew he couldn't. She was infected, and in all the movies he's watched with Takashi, you couldn't do anything about it once you were.

It was infuriating to know that he couldn't help. That all he could was just stand there and watch like any other person would. Had Honey been with her when she was bitten, he probably would've suggested anputating ther limb, depending on where she was bit. But he hadn't been, and he was starting to see more than one bite along with scratches.

"You know what's happening...don't you?" Chika asked quietly, walking up next to him.

"Yeah," Honey whispered. "I do."

"She's turning into one of them, isn't she?"

Honey hesitated, glancing up at his little brother. He didn't know if he should answer or not. The answer was obvious, but the words were still trying to nudge themselves out of his mouth. His mind was racing as he debated. He didn't want to answer; he didn't want to come to terms with their new world. Admiting it would be accepting it all, but denying it would just be stupid.

"Yeah. I wish I could help her, Chika-chan," Honey murmured. A single tear traced its way down his cheek, marking a clean path through the soot on his face.

"You could, you know," the younger boy said. "You could put her out of her misery."

The words jolted through Honey like a wall of raging fire. How could someone say something like that? It was completely heartless! Especially since the woman was already in pain. He knew his brother was right, but to blurt it out like it was nothing...

"No, Chika. She's still alive. I would be killing a living person, not one of them."

"It's not like it matters. She's still gonna change into one of them if you don't do something. Besides, I don't think she wants to live long enough for that to happen."

Squeezing his small hands around Usa-chan, Honey whirled around, spatting like a riled up cat. "How can you be so mean?! How can you talk about killing someone who's alive?!"

"I'm just trying to be realistic here!" Yasuchika shouted. "She's going to die one way or another! It's better that she dies being who she really is than some monster!"

"How do you know that's what she wants?" Honey demanded. His temper was still simmering, but it died down as he listened to the truthful words of his sibling.

"I don't," he admitted. "But that's how I would feel. I'm just trying to picture the situation in her shoes."

Honey sighed, reaching up to wipe the back of his neck. He was sweating due to the close proximity of their burning mansion. It probably wasn't smart to stand so close to it, but he was still trying to grasp that last bit of his old life that he didn't have. Everything that was going on was confusing and scaring him. And he hated it.

"Please," a voice hissed at them in pain. "Please help me! I-it hurts!"

The woman was starting to crawl towards them now, leaving behind red vomit. Her eyes were different now, no longer human-looking as they had been. The irises were now a dull brown, showing no life at all. Her skin was almost see-through, drenched in perspiration. Her voice was still audible, still human-sounding, but her words were a distorted nightmare.

"Please! You have to help me!" she cried, her words crashing together.

Honey took a step back away from her, frightened, but this only seemed to quicken her approach.

* * *

**I managed to add ****_some _****humor in this chapter with this twins:) And we even got to see inside Hika's little brain. How sweet:)**

**Please review!**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


End file.
